


THE NEW NORMAL

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Sons of Anarchy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grass roots protesting that are ANYTHING BUT, M/M, anti-government, rIGHT WING AGITATORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Various alt-right, neo-nazi, and far-right agitators, under the guise of 'freedomprotesters' are congregating in the SeattleWashington area...something other than race-baiting or poking a stick at liberals-JOSH BARRENStrial is starting soon...and SOA (Sons Of Anarchy)are there as well...
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. The New Normal-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [smcki10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Waffle98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffle98/gifts), [Caramelo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo98/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts).



> CONSPIRACY THEORIST ALEX JONES (RPF)  
> PROUD BOYS FOUNDER GAVIN MCINNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City Hall responds to the 'organic'  
> protests where armed citizens  
> block access to emergency vehicles  
> and First Responders...no one in  
> city government, the FD, or the PD  
> is quite sure how that advances a  
> 'freedom'-IT DOESN'T...something  
> sinister is brewing in Starbucks town...

Mayor Shonda Rhimes is highly agitated by the LIBERATE SEATTLE protesters  
impeding First Responders and health care workers in their life-saving duties: “PRO-  
LIFE, my ASS-HOLE!”, she grates angrily. Assistant Chief Morelos, who are these idiots  
and what the fuck are YOU planning to do about them? And by the way: why isn’t DIXON here?”

Assistant Police Chief Nic Morelos answers, in a clear, deep voice tinged with traces of  
the military. “The Chief is preparing the SAP reports, Madam Mayor”-this with a straight face.

Deputy Mayor Krista Vernoff leans closer to her boss, and without trying to hide her disdain,  
says loudly, “Yeah RIGHT!”

Morelos waits a beat, then continues. “Our intel shows that these “organic” protests ae organized  
by fringe right ring groups and and anti-government types; one ALEX JONES, from Austin, Texas  
is a primary one of those.”

“The dingle-berry who lost that court case against the White Hook families, and also sanctioned by  
the Feds for peddling bogus COVID-19 remedies to cure the “hoax” virus?”, says Lucas Ripley, Seattle Fire Chief.

“That’s him. The ‘protesters' include the neo-Nazi National Socialist Movement and Patriot Prayer, among  
others. The Chief’s office is coordinating with U S Attorney Brandon Cortez-Shaw, who headed the case regarding  
the threats against Portland Mayor Ted Wheeler. PD escorts for First Responders,rolling ‘strike teams’ ready  
to react at a moment’s notice to any emergency Personnel or vehicles blocked or threatened. The Task Force put  
together by Detectives Tom Hackett and Damien Asante have already arrested 20 suspects on various charges,  
ranging from interfering with emergency personnel to charging these bozos with MANSLAUGHTER should anyone  
die because they blocked a street or road…I have a recording dated last Tuesday, from PRT19, in which the  
roadway on which they were travelling was blocked by ‘grass roots demonstrators’, demanding to have the state  
re-opened for business:

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Leann Koto: “DISPATCH; this is PRT19…we are stopped behind a group of demonstrators-they have blocked  
the roadway and we are unable to get around them…request alternate route from…NW Belltown…”

Dispatch (Jules Karr): “Copy, PRT19…hold one for alternate route…”

Jackson Avery: “SHIT, he’s coding!”

Ben Warren: “Charging to 200!...KOTO!”

Koto: “Waiting for dispatch!”

Dispatch: “PRT19; re-route to MINOR BLVD, then SEXTON…PD enroute to assist…”

Koto: “Copy Dispatch…I’m taking us onto MINOR…hold on!”

Avery: “NO PULSE!”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The conference room is eerily quiet. Then Miranda Bailey, Chief Surgeon at Grey Sloan says,  
“That gentleman was DOA…per the post mortem, the extra 17 minute delay to Grey Sloan played a  
significant role in this patient’s death.”

The Mayor requests that her Deputy coordinate with the City, County, and State AGS to verify the  
legality of charging those particular demonstrators with Manslaughter.

Chief Lucas Ripley says "We appreciate the patrol car escorts; my Aid Cars, pumpers, and the like were  
very nervous about arriving at a scene and being confronted by armed, masked idiots, and no protection...these  
'Patriots' back down quickly when SFD shows their flag."

"Krista: look into Federal and National Guard support, please," The Mayor interjects.

"On it", Krista Vernoff agrees.

"Break for lunch, and re-convene in two hours: three o'clock."

After lunch, Nic Morelos reports that several reports of 're-open the economy' protesters  
brandishing weapons, and harrassing medical staff at Grey Sloan, and other area hospitals. We need  
the go-ahead from this office to respond more...aggressively", he concludes. His meaning is clear.

Rhimes turns to Vernoff, who nods, barely perceptibly. "Fine. I want YOU taking point.  
Get County and State and the Sheriffs; Kriista will alert them that you are running the task  
force. The longer we allow heavily armed thugs to roam the streets, flouting authority and  
using terror tactics, we're BEGGING for the eventual deaths that are sure to come. And I want  
Dixon in my office this afternoon. He's to drop everything, and he has no other place to be  
except HERE. Understood?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dixon is in a sort of mini-panic. After Morelos' advisory to be in the Mayor's office ASAP,  
he's sure that his ties to neo-facist and White Nationalist organizations have been un-  
covered; now the FBI, AUSA, and State AG are sure to mount investigations. Once they do,  
some of the 'goings-on' at the PD during his tenure as Chief are sure to come to light as  
well. He's hidden his affiliation to those groups well, or so he'd thought. Now this BITCH  
wants to see him...#TimesUp! my ass!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Mike...you've painted us into a bit of a corner." 

"Shonda..."

"MADAME MAYOR", Vernoff snaps.

"Fine...we each know a couple or three things about one another, to include Senator  
Rhimes, your Brother, Madame Mayor. There's no point in any of us facing charges, especially  
when I have certain information about the characters behind the 'spontaneous' protests, which  
are anything but organic, or spontaneous. When I say ALL OF US FACING CHARGES, you know exactly  
what I mean _Madame Mayor_ ...don't you?

"I do. And let's be clear: you'll need friends to survive this, so is posturing your best play here?"

"I'm only pointing out that many of the principles have insurance polices against the others."


	2. The New Normal-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New York Office housing the C.I.R.G.  
> (Critical Incident Response Unit) responds  
> to a 'tattoo pop' from the Seattle area...  
> there is history there...

"Everyone...a tattoo's popped."

Once everyone has assembled, Paterson says, "Seattle Washington...these 'organic'  
demonstrations appear to be anything but organic, and today we saw the first sign of violence:  
a group of about a dozen armed 'protesters' engaged Washington State Police in a twenty minute  
gun battle...seven were killed, the rest were taken into custody."

Neo-nazi and right wing types are flocking to the state; the AUSA, county, and city attorneys  
are very concerned, they believe something's up-and even if this tat hadn't drawn notice, we're being  
asked to get involved."

"What about the tat?" Natasha Zapata asks, uneasily. Reade glances at her, a puzzled look on his  
face (no one notices)...

"It's the SONS OF ANARCHY logo-HERE-this part of the crest-it corresponds to this tat on Jane's lower neck."

Jane says "Out of CALIFORNIA, right? Is that the chapter that..." her voice trails off, and she eyes Zapata  
guiltily.

"It's fine," the Latina tells her, smiling weakly. "When is wheels up, Reade?"

"2300hrs...that's everyone, including Brianna. Back here, 2300."

Jane and Kurt Weller share an elevator car with Zapata and Reade. The four ride down  
to the lobby in silence, say their goodbyes in the garage. The ride home is silent, until Tasha  
says "Just say it Reade."

"You're staying. Teller is probably luring us there, looking for another chance at you. He won't  
stop, Tash."

"Neither will you, My Love."

"Will you stay?" he persists.

"Pull over, please?" After he does, she takes both of his hands in hers. "Don't make  
that an _order_ , PLEASE, Reade," she begs. she begs. "Don't order me not to be  
by your side, to not protect you. Hmmm?"

"Let's go home. Get some sleep, gear up."

Natasha Zapata revels in the aftermath of their energetic love-making.  
She LOVES the taste and feel of Reade's's cum in her mouth-he is the only  
man has ever allowed to do such. She really can't help herself-not with HIM.  
She wants and needs him, with every fiber of her being. She is HIS, and he is  
HERS. He believes her when she says there IS and nothing and NEVER HAS  
BEEN anything romantic between she and Jax Teller. Teller has developed an  
obsession with her since meeting her years ago at the Zapata family's California  
relative's home. A DANGEROUS obsession...how all of this fits into the SEATTLE CRISIS  
remains to be seen.


	3. The New Normal-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sons Of Anarchy hit a snag in  
> their plans to travel to Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAMCRO:
> 
> Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club  
> Redwood Originals
> 
> Only 1 o the 'First 9' survive to this day  
> (the original 9 members of the club)

"YO, JAX!"

Jaxson (Jax) Teller, newly appointed president of the Sons Of Anarchy (SAMCRO) criminal organization and motorcycle club,  
looks up from the joint he's rolling to pay attention to his Sergeant at Arms, Pierston (Piney) Winston's harried shout.

"What, Man! WHAT!", he calls back, his words slightly slurred.

"That fucking half s**c half smoke AUSA just hit that weasel lawyer's office with three dr />ozen subpoenas for all of our legal  
businesses-the wreckers, garage, the porn films...and GET THIS: the AUSA in Washington State is another goddam half spic half smoke AUSA  
dropped the same number of paper a few hours later.That's gonna fuck shit up in SEATTLE, ain't it?"

"FUCK!" Jax screams, slinging his 'rolling tray' and it's contents across the room. "We need this shit, with the fucking Mayans growing  
bigger balls by the day, and the goddamn NORDS (white supremacist NORDICS gang) staring shit too? GODDAMN IT!"

"Don't foget the 'brothas', Alex (Tig) Traeger mumbles, stomping in from the garage.

"They paid us 300 large for the Seattle gig, Jax. They expect bodies and weapons, Bro."

"I don't FUCKIN KNOW THAT OP!?" He glares at Harry "Opie" Winston, the club's main enforcer.

There's silence until Piney says what most of the others are thinking: club meeting to hash out how to proceed.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Brandon Shaw-Cortez reviews the most recent list of indictments drawn up against those who have impeded emergency medical  
responders, law enforcement; apart from those, the State Attorney General seeks guidance on separate charges against business owners  
who defy state law. Lastly, the Seattle Mayor AND State Senator Shonda Rhymes request call-backs regarding one MICHAEL DIXON.  
Both Women hinted around without mentioning immunity: What the fuck is THAT ABOUT?"

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**Seattle Washington Tactivcal operations Room-SPD HQ**

_Detectives Tom Hackett and Damien Asante lead the Emerald Task Force (the Seattle PD response) under the direct supervision of_  
_Assistant Director Edgar Reade, NYO and his Critical Response Team. Members of the Terrorist Threat Assessment Team (also_  
_from NY) are on hand. The SAC (Special Agent In Charge) of the Seattle and surrounding area FBI offices attend, as do the Under_  
_Sheriff for King County, Washington, The Commander for the Seattle area State Police, and Chief Lucas Ripley and Battalion Chief_  
_Robert Sullivan. AD assures all assembled that the FBI is not there to tun rough shod over local or state law enforcement-the federal_  
_is one with vastly more resources and manpower, and one with experience in dealing with this type of threat._

"We're also here to look into the infiltration of Seattle-area law enforcement and even the fire departments by far right extremists. The  
Attorney General is obviously concerned about this, hence the SIZE of the task force we've put together. These extremists are well-funded,  
well-armed, and though their 'cells' are loosely-structured they ARE organized. Some are ex-military: an obvious concern. Our plan is to place  
Agents in the SFD, for example, as probies. These probies would attempt to suss out intel by obstensibly agreeing with the targets' views, so  
that advance plans about possible moves against the Federal Buildings downtown are known to us in advance.. We won't CREATE CRIME where  
none exists-per the intel there's ample reason for us to be here. Thank you...your Federal liasons have been assigned and emails should begin  
appearing in your in-boxes within the hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half spic half smoke AUSA:  
> slur for Latino and African American  
> Assistant US Attorney
> 
> TRIVIA:
> 
> Formed in 1967 by Vietnam Vets John (JT)  
> Teller and Oiermont (Piney) Winston


End file.
